Because You Were There
by Kyuu09
Summary: “-Foi porque o Toma estava lá, do meu lado, que eu me tornei o que sou.” “-Sem o Toma, eu já teria desistido de tudo.” TomaPi friendship.


Title: Because You were There.  
Pairing:TomaPi  
Genere: Friendship (maybe something more[?])  
Censure: precisa...?  
Type: Oneshoot (ainda bem... assim eu fail soh uma vez! haha)  
Summary:

"-Foi porque o Toma estava lá, do meu lado, que eu me tornei o que sou."

"-Sem o Toma, eu já teria desistido de tudo."

TomaPi friendship.

Because you were there

"-Foi porque o Toma estava lá, do meu lado, que eu me tornei o que sou."

"-Sem o Toma, eu já teria desistido de tudo."

Toma's p.o.v.

Viro para o lado e tento voltar a dormir, mas a campainha é insistente, me fazendo abrir os olhos e tatear o criado mudo a procura de meu celular. Tsc. Três e meia da manhã. Quem será o infeliz que ama perturbar as raras horas de sono de alguém? Suspiro cansado antes de me levantar, e de olhos meio fechados, meio abertos, vou até a porta. Aliás, nem sei quando foi que peguei a chave da porta.

Quando abro a porta, eu e meu irritante visitante nos encaramos em silêncio. Somente após alguns segundos, bocejo e saio da frente da porta, dando passagem.

-Entra.

É a única coisa que falo, sem formalidade alguma. O cheiro de álcool impregnado em seu corpo se tornou mais evidente ao passar por mim. Quando você finamente se senta no sofá da minha sala, tranco a porta, passando a mão no cabelo e bocejando depois.

-Vai passar a noite aqui hoje Pi?

Ouço apenas um grunhido em resposta. Algo me diz que é o máximo que vou conseguir de você, dado que no seu o estado bêbado, nem deve saber direito o que está fazendo.

Em passos lentos, me dirijo ao meu próprio quarto, pego um cobertor e um travesseiro, voltando para sala para te entregar. Quando volto, você já está praticamente dormindo. Não ligo. Jogo as coisas em cima de você de propósito para te acordar. É a minha vingança por me ter feito acordar de madrugada quando eu tenho que acordar cedo no dia seguinte. E é claro que você sabe disso. E EU sei que você apareceu aqui de propósito para me fazer perder minhas preciosas horas de sono, quando estou tão ocupado que ma tenho tempo para comer.

Você solta um gemido de reclamação, mas não se move. Eu tampouco. Ficamos os dois quietos, até que eu desisto, e dando uma volta no sofá para ficar perto de você, pego o travesseiro, levanto sua cabeça e o ajeito. Após isso, pego o cobertor e te cubro, de forma que eu sei que você não vai passar frio.

Acho que estou de mimando demais, porque já fazem vários anos que você continua a fazer a mesma coisa repetidamente. Mas não é como se eu tivesse vontade de reclamar de qualquer forma.

Porque... É porque nos conhecemos há tanto tempo que não precisamos mais de nenhuma formalidade entre nós, não é?

Porque... É porque nos conhecemos há tanto tempo que não precisamos dizer nada para saber o que o outro está pensando ou deseja.

Porque... É porque nos conhecemos há tanto tempo que nos importamos e cuidamos um do outro.

Porque... É porque nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, que passar somente uma semana longe do outro nos faz querer jogar tudo para o alto e irmos nos encontrar.

Porque... Se não fosse por você, eu já teria desistido de tudo.

Observo sua expressão cansada, que mesmo assim sustenta um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Tiro um pouco a franja que está te incomodando, e sentando no chão, na sua frente, eu sussurro baixinho:

-Né Pi... Arigatou.

Sua resposta é um mero 'hum' que quase não escuto. Também não me surpreendo por você não perguntar o porque do agradecimento. Mesmo porque eu também sei que apesar de você estar totalmente exausto, você aceitou o convite do Akanishi de sair para beber apenas para ter um pretexto para depois vir aqui em casa. Você apenas queria, precisava de uma desculpa. Aliás, NÓS precisávamos. Precisávamos de um motivo para passarmos um tempo juntos.

Tempo... Já se passaram quantos anos desde que nos conhecemos? Mais de dez anos. Incrível como ainda estamos mantendo essa amizade. Não que seja difícil conviver com você, de maneira alguma, pois até agora discordamos somente tão poucas vezes... E somente poucas pessoas são capazes de saber o que sentimos, não é? Assim como Arashi, KoyaShige, Tackey e Tsubasa...

-Né, Pi.

-Hum?

-Se não fosse por você, eu também não estaria mais aqui, e nunca seria o que sou... Então... Arigatou né?

Não te encaro, mas sei que você está sorrindo, me fazendo sorrir também.

_Nós não precisamos de mais nada né?_

_Se tivermos um ao outro, é o suficiente._


End file.
